


Beso en la prision.

by Eli_ana10



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Escape, M/M, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Escena donde liberan a Erik en días del futuro, reescrita como me hubiera gustado que sea.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 19





	Beso en la prision.

Pdv Omnisciente. 

Que haces - Pregunta Erik al ver como Peter ponía una mano en su cabeza.

Sosteniéndote para el latigazo, L-A-T-I-G-A-Z-O - Dice viendo la puerta de el ascensor para luego comenzar a correr embistiendo a todos los guardias que estaban en esta.

Que hiciste para estar ahí - Dice Quicksilver contando los segundo para que el ascensor suba.

Mate al presidente - responde tocándose el hombro.

_♡_♡_♡_

\- Lo siento no soy muy bueno para la violencia - Le dice el profesor a Logan abriendo las puertas del ascensor.

-Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron por completo un puño se estampa contra la cara de erik - Charles - se toca la nariz - igual me da gusto verte viejo amigo y caminando.

No gracias a ti - Charles dice enojado.

Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que esperaba ver hoy - dice acercándose a el - tenemos que hablar sobre todo lo que pasó.

No estaría aquí si no fuera necesario y sí vamos a sacarte, va a ser a mi manera, sin matar a nadie - Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sin mi casco no podría desobedecer aunque quisiera - hablo Magneto golpeándose la cabeza suavemente.

No, no voy a usar mis poderes en ti así que dame tu palabra, confío en ti Erik. - respondió seriamente Charles.

Esta bien, lo prometo.- decía el hombre confundido, ¿Por qué Charles no quería usar sus poderes?.

Un grupo de guardias entro al lugar apuntándoles a los mutantes.

Charles.- decía Erik preocupado.

Charlees, detenlos con tus poderes - alzó la voz aún más preocupado, los guardias estaban por empezar a disparar.

No puedo hacerlo - respondió aún más preocupado que el otro, el no tenía sus poderes para detenerlos.

Magneto comenzo a levantar objetos apuntó de golpear a los guardias pero el profesor lo detiene poniendo las manos delante de el dejándolo inmóvil.

Logan comenzó a sacar sus garras lentamente cuando los guardias comenzaron a disparar.

Todo se detuvo, Peter acomodo sus cascos para acercarse a golpear a los guardias, corriendo las balas, se acercó a Erik y Charles acortando la distancia entre ellos, dejando un corto beso en la mejilla de Logan, Todo volvió a la normalidad, los hombres cayeron uno a uno, mientras que por otro lado el profesor y Magneto estaban unidos en un cálido rose de labios al terminar ese rose ambos hombres habían fulminado con la mirada a Peter para luego salir de forma silenciosa de el lugar con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Buen trabajo niño - Dijo Logan - ya me estaba molestando la tensión sexual que tienen - termino de decir, besando la cabellera de Peter, el cual se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto pero espero que les guste UwU


End file.
